2040 US Presidential election (Defeat Hillary 2016)
The 2040 US Presidential election is scheduled on November 6th 2040. Incumbent President Joseph P. Kennedy is ineligible to seek a third term due to term limits to the 22nd Amendment of the US Constitution. This election is between the Democratic candidate, Vice-President Julian Castro, and the Republican candidate, former Vice-President, grandson of George H. W. Bush and nephew of George W. Bush, George P. Bush. Democratic Presidential Primaries: Candidates: *Julian Castro, Vice-President of the United States since 2033, presidential candidate in 2032 (Nominee) *Chelsea Clinton, U.S. Representative from Arkansas since 2025, daughter of Bill Clinton, presidential candidate in 2032 *Cory Booker, U.S. Senator from New Jersey since 2013, presidential candidate in 2028 While Joseph P. Kennedy is ineligble, the Democratic Party has to choose a new candidate to succeed him. Vice-President Julian Castro runs for President. Julian Castro and Chelsea Clinton are the clear frontrunners during the 2040 primaries by the fact the Democratic voters are hesitating in choosing an American-Mexican or a woman to represent their party. Julian Castro puts foward his record as Vice-President and the Kennedy's presidential record. Chelsea Clinton runs on her father's presidential record. Castro wins the Democratic nomination. He selects Chelsea Clinton as his running mate. The Democratic National Convention is held in Des Moines, Iowa. Results: Julian Castro - 2966 delegates, 37 states + D. C., 51 % of the popular vote Chelsea Clinton - 1059 delegates, 14 states, 39 % of the popular vote Republican Presidential Primaries: Candidates: *George P. Bush, Vice-President of the United States from 2025 to 2033, Governor of Texas from 2022 to 2025 (Nominee) *Scott Walker, Governor of Wisconsin from 2011 to 2019, presidential candidate in 2036 *Rand Paul, Senator of Kentucky since 2011 George P. Bush, former Vice-President of the United States, grandson of George H. W. Bush and nephew of George W. Bush, George P. Bush, announces on June 2039 that he will run for President. After the Bush's announcement, Ben Quayle drops out of the race by the fact his father Dan Quayle wa Vice-President of George H. W. Bush. He endorses Bush for the 2040 primaries. The main Bush's opponents are Scott Walker, former Governor of Wisconsin, and Rand Paul, Senator of Kentucky. George P. Bush runs on his grandfather's and uncle's presidential records and on his record as Vice-President. He receives the endorsment from former President Marco Rubio, former President Jon Huntsman, former 2036 Presidential candidate Bobby Jindal and the Bush family. He is the clear favorite candidate to win the Republican nomination in 2040. According to the polls, he's seen in the GOP field as the only candidate who can defeat Vice-President Julian Castro. With his past in the military life, Bush is also seen as a great American hero. He gains the Republican nomination by a crushing victory over his opponents. To win more Asian-American and female votes, Bush selects Nikki Haley as his running mate. The Republican National Convention is located in Columbus, Ohio. Results: George P. Bush - 2030 delegates, 48 states, 71 % of the popular vot Scott Walker - 195 delegates, 3 states, 19 % of the popular vote Rand Paul - 61 delegates, 0 state, 10 % of the popular vote Campaign: The Presidential campaign shows a great interest among Americans because it's between two Hispanics. The national polls between the two presidential candidates are very tied. Before the presidential debates, Bush narrowly trails Castro with 49% of the vote purposes against 50%. With his performance during the debates, Bush leads his opponent with 51% of the vote purposes against 49%. The presidential campaign came to an end on November 6th 2040 with a victory of George P. Bush who won 311 electors, 28 states and 50 % of the popular vote against 227 electors, 23 states and 47 % of the popular vote. Bush is inaugurated as the 48th president of the United States on January 20th 2041 and become the third Bush at this post. Nikki Haley becomes his Vice-President. Category:Defeat Hillary 2016